


Ties

by AzMoAn



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Ties

"So you're the mortal that caught her attention." The red headed god said with a hum. "I can't say I see why she found you so interesting."

"Who...who are you?" Oko held onto the book in his grasp. It was one that had incantations to banish spirits and demons, but the person in front of him didn't seem to feel threatened. Rather, he took it as a challenge and closed the distance between the two with large strides.

"I'm the same as your goddess Ayano," The redhead answered. "so whatever incantation you're thinking of won't affect me."

"How do you-"

"I've been around for millenniums. I've seen every ritual that you humans have come up with." The god laughed. He stopped when he noticed the pale human's expression.

"Can you show me?" Oko asked. The god had to take a step away from the enthusiastic occultist. "Ayano's been showing me basic rituals, but you said you know ancient incantations."

"They're almost the same thing."

Oko's expression changed to annoyance. "They're not the same thing!" There was a rant building up. The god prepared himself. Humans were rather unnerving when they went on these tangents.

"Well," A female voice made both men stop. Ayano leaned on the wall opposite of them. "What do we have here? Info-kun, are you bullying him?"

"Bullying him? Me?" Info-kun looked hurt. "You wound me, My Lady."

"I haven't done anything. Don't be so dramatic." Ayano turned to address the purple haired man. "I'm sorry Oko. I have to take this guy back to our world. He's caused quite a commotion."

"You mean setting up that Aso and Osorō fight?" Info-kun chuckled. "They hardly needed me for that."

"In any case," Ayano continued. "He needs to meet with the guy in charge."

"Oh our dear ruler wishes to speak with me?" Info-kun smiled. "I'm honored."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Oko." Ayano pushed Info-kun out of the room ignoring the protests from the red head.

It was a moment before Oko realized something. Ayano had always appeared when he would do a ritual. But if she was a god like Info-Kun, she wouldn't need to. So why did she?

* * *

 

"You really like that human."

Ayano shrugged. "He's different from the other humans I've seen. He has a passion for what he studies."

"Are you sure it isn't because of your heritage?" Info-kun asked. Ayano stopped in her tracks.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're half demon, Ayano. And you've met a very talented summoner. Don't you think it's a little suspicious?"

Ayano hissed out a no and walked past him. So she was still sensitive about that. He'd have to report this to Megamo. Even if he hated the brat, he could make Ayano listen to him.  
Maybe he'd convince her to let go of her obsession.


End file.
